An Angel's Story Parts 13
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: This has all the parts in it. This is the end of it unless I get some good feedback and if you want some sequels


Title: An Angel's Story  
By Leah Beth Sinn  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: A missing scene from "Sailor Moon R: The Promise of the Rose." How Darien got to Serena quick enough to throw that rose at Fiore.  
  
Disclaimer: All of the characters except Sera belong to Naoko Takeuchi. Sera belongs to me.  
  
Feedback: Yes, please. Send to duckie_710@yahoo.com.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my third published story. If you like this one, I hope that you check out my other two stories: A New Scout and The Birth of a Princess. Now, I hope that you enjoy this story.  
  
******  
  
Part One  
Darien had just gotten free of the glass whatever-it-was and was lying on his stomach on the ground in a heap. He knew that the girls needed his help. That Serena needed his help.  
  
"Do you need some help?" a voice asked from above him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. He tried to get up, but couldn't. He let the person help him into a sitting position and he got his first look at his visitor.  
  
"I'm a friend," the young woman said. Darien could swear that she was an angel. She was in a white dress that looked vaguely familiar and her blond hair was done up in elaborate braids around her head. The thing that caught his attention, though, was the color if her eyes. They were bright blue and reminded him of Serena's. The last thing that he noticed was that she had white, translucent wings protruding from her back.  
  
"The last person that said that to me kidnapped me and brought me here. Where ever here is," Darien said.  
  
"You can trust me Prince Endymion," the angel said. "I have watched you and the Sailor Scouts for some time now. I have helped you, though you didn't know it at the time."  
  
"Who are you?" Darien asked the girl again. "What's your name?"  
  
"It used to be Serenity," the angel said," but I haven't gone by that in centuries. I guess if you have to call me something, call me Sera."  
  
"Who are you? Really?" Darien asked a third time.  
  
"I don't have time to explain that now," Sera said. "The Scouts need you know. Maybe when all of this is over, I will come visit you and tell you my story. Now, though, I have to get you to the Scouts before Fiore injures Princess Serenity anymore than he already has."  
  
The angel, Sera, stood Darien up and pulled his arm around her shoulders and put an arm around his waist. "I know Serena's in trouble," Darien said, "but how bad is it?"  
  
"Fiore is draining her of all her energy as we speak." Sera's wings started to beat very rapidly and the two lifted off the ground. They moved much faster than Darien would have expected. A minute later, the two were standing a little ways off from Fiore, who had just released Sailor Moon.  
  
"Thank you, Sera," Darien said. "For everything."  
  
"I'm just doing what I have to," Sera countered. "You protect the princess. That's what you have to do. Do it for me, and for the future."  
  
Darien turned to look at Sera, only to see that she had disappeared from site.  
  
"Get ready to die!" Darien heard Fiore yell at Sailor Moon. He reached into his jacket, pulled out a rose, and threw it at directly at Fiore's chest.  
  
End 1/3  
  
************  
Part Two  
  
Summary: Sera goes to visit Darien and tell him her story  
  
"Are you sure that you'll be alright alone Darien," Serena asked  
  
"Yes, Serena, I'll be fine," Darien said. "You need to go home and get some rest yourself. You're still weak. Now go on. Go home." He gently pushed her out the door and headed for his bed.  
  
Sera, who stood in a corner, decided that now was the time to speak to Darien. She concentrated and made herself visible. This was always the hardest part, making herself visible to mortals.  
  
Sera walked over to where Darien had just lain down on his bed. She asked, "Do you still want to hear my story, Your Highness?"  
  
Darien jumped when she spoke. That made Sera proud. Not because she had scared him, but because she still had the ability to sneak up on people.  
  
"Hello Sera," Darien said as he sat up on his bed. He gestured to a spot on the bed beside him. "Would you like to sit down?"  
  
"No, thank you," Sera replied. "I'd prefer to stand." She paused. "You said yesterday that you wanted to know who I really was. Do you still want that knowledge?"  
  
"Yes, I do," Darien answered her question. "You said that your name used to be Serenity. Why don't you go by that name anymore?"  
  
"It's a long story, Your Highness. I'll have to start from the beginning."  
  
"I have time," Darien said. "But I need to get one thing out of the way first. Would you please call me Darien instead of 'Your Highness'? I'm no longer a prince, I'm just a regular, run-of-the-mill, crime fighting hero."  
  
"I'm sorry Your Hi-Darien," Sera said. "But when I knew you, you were still the prince and heir to the throne.  
  
"So, what, you're a princess? Are you related to Serena?" Darien questioned to girl.  
  
"She's my twin sister," Sera said. This received a gasp from Darien. "I'm 14 minutes older than she is.  
  
"I know you're probably wondering why I wasn't reborn like everyone else from the Silver Millennium. The simple fact is that I didn't want to be.  
  
"When Queen Beryl attacked us, I was in the garden picking roses. One of the Negaverse soldiers attacked and almost killed me. Sailor Mercury saved me. I was mortally wounded, though. So instead of dying a quick, relatively painless death, I was to die slowly and agonizingly.  
  
"When this became apparent to Amy, she went to go get my mother and to protect my sister, the heir who was supposed to live.  
  
"When my mother realized that everyone was going to die, she told me of her plan to send everyone to earth in the future. I told her that I didn't want to go. That I didn't want to be reborn.  
  
"When she asked why, I told her that when I would become queen, I wouldn't have a king. I didn't have a soul mate, like Serena. There would be no heirs from me.  
  
"She asked me what I wanted instead. It was hard to tell her, because I knew what she would tell me. I asked to become an angel, to watch over my sister, her friends and her soul mate. Then she told me what I was afraid to hear.  
  
"Mother said that for me to become an angel, I would have to give up all my ties to the royal family. I could no longer go by the name of Serenity. I had to give up the royal hairstyle and even my dress. It was the hardest thing to do. To say that I was willing to give up all of my ties to the people that I loved the most.  
  
"Right before I died, she granted my wish. So I never really died, I just changed. Anyways, she told me that no one would remember me, even if you did remember the moon. It would be like I never existed. That was probably the hardest thing that she ever had to tell me."  
  
Sera paused to collect her composure. During her recounting of the story, she had begun to cry and she also needed a moment to think and collect her thoughts.  
  
"I watched all of my friend and family die. I saw how even though you two were dying, you and Serena were only thinking of each other in your last moments. I saw you all get sent to earth and then watched my mother die."  
  
"Serena's started to remember you," Darien said. Sera's head shot up abruptly and she locked her eyes on Darien's. "She's told me about her dreams sometimes. In one of them, she said that she had an older sister who always tried to protect her. In another, she said that she remembers her childhood on the moon and that she always played hide and seek with her sister and the girls."  
  
"We always did," Sera said, her eyes far away, her mind centuries in the past. "We created all sorts of havoc around the palace." She laughed. "We had so much fun though. But as we got older, I became protective of her. I was always in the spotlight because I was the heir and I wanted to keep her out of it. She didn't need to be right next to me all the time. But you know her, she never listens. I barely, if ever, succeeded."  
  
Darien laughed. "Yes, I do know." He sobered up quickly. "I think that you need to go talk to her. She needs to know about you and she needs to know that you're all right."  
  
"I can't," Sera said a little hesitantly. "I wasn't even supposed to talk with you. No one is supposed to know about me."  
  
"But she already remembers you," Darien argued. "I know that she wants to know about her past. She's curious. When she doesn't know something, she obsesses about it until she finds out what she wants to know."  
  
"Fine, I'll go talk to her tonight," the young angel said. "I've missed talking with her so much."  
  
"I know that this is kind of personal," Darien said, "but how do you keep yourself looking 18?"  
  
Sera giggled a little at his question. "When mother turned me into an angel, she told me that I would age to 18 and then stop. I'll also live until Serena dies. When she passes away, my spirit, will be put to rest and we will cross to the other side together and meet our mother and all of our friends that had died already."  
  
"Oh," Darien said dumbly. He was an educated person, but he really didn't understand what Sera had just said. Oh well, he thought, at least I got the gist of it. That's all that matters.  
  
"I need to let you rest now," Sera said. "You're still hurt from your encounter with Fiore."  
  
"Hold on." Darien grabbed her arm. "I have to ask you one last thing. You said that you've helped the girls before. How? If they don't know about you, how do you help them?"  
  
"In the last battle against Beryl, when everyone died again, I lent my energy to Serenity and the crystal, along with the other scouts. I whispered to Serena to keep going and not to give up. She probably thought that it was her conscience, but it wasn't. I lent my energy again when she went against the wise man and most recently on the asteroid."  
  
"How'd you pull that one off?"  
  
"I'm usually invisible to mortals. At that time I was. I stood in front of the crystal and acted like a magnifying glass. As the power of the crystal went through me, I magnified it."  
  
"So why did Serena almost die?" Darien asked. He wasn't accusing, merely curious.  
  
"Even though I was magnifying the power, there was still a significant amount of energy needed to deflect the asteroid away from the earth. Energy that I could not supply, and I 'm sorry that I couldn't." And with that, Sera just disappeared.  
  
Darien sat there for a moment, staring at the spot where Sera had just been standing. He could swear that he heard her speaking, confirming to him that she would go see Serena.  
  
With that reassurance, Darien laid down on his bed and let his exhaustion overtake him. As he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard Sera's voice, "Be safe and well, Your Highness," and then he was aware of nothing else as he was enveloped by sleep.  
  
End 2/3   
  
************  
  
Part Three  
  
Summary: Sera goes to visit Serena.  
  
Serena was just about to lay down on her bed when she heard a noise from behind her. "Rini! I told you that I don't want to play! I'm tired and I want to sleep!" She turned around and gasped.  
  
It wasn't Rini standing at the door. It was the girl from her dreams, the one that she remembered from the moon. Her sister. Serena stared at her. The girl looked different than she remembered. Her hair and dress were different and she had wings on her back.  
  
"Hello Serena," the girl said. "Do you remember me? I'm your sister. I've missed you Serenity."  
  
"That's you're name," Serena said. She hadn't known that she was going to say that until the words came out of her mouth. "You're older than me."  
  
"I was forced to give up that name and the title of princess then I chose not to be reincarnated. So please, call me Sera." She walked over to Serena's bed and sat down. Her gaze traveled around the room and finally settled on the bedspread beneath her. "Nice décor. I love the comforter. It's cute."  
  
"Thanks." Serena looked over her sister. She's beautiful, Serena thought. But she's older than I remember. "Sera, can I ask you something? What really happened those last few days on the moon? I don't remember you there at all and I barely remember you on the moon at all?"  
  
"You might want to get comfortable, it's a long story," Sera said and patted the bed beside her. She proceeded to tell Serena what she had told Darien earlier that evening. By the time that she was finished, Serena was leaning on her twin and crying on her shoulder.  
  
"Did all of that really happen?" Serena asked. "How could I not remember all of that happening? That's all of my life there. You were just erased from all of my memories."  
  
"I honestly don't know," Sera said. "The Silver Crystal has great power. It could have erased all of your memories of me. Mother knew the full power of the Crystal. She knew how to do it. She turned me into an angel; she could have erased everyone's memories of me."  
  
Serena was quiet for a moment, obviously thinking. "Can you come and visit me sometimes? You know, keep in touch?" Serena looked at her twin with puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Don't give me that look," Sera said. "Look, sis, I don't know if I'll come and visit a lot, but I will come and visit you every once in a while. You just have to promise me one thing. Don't tell anyone about me. Especially Amy."  
  
"Why not?" Serena demanded. "Wasn't Amy your best friend? Don't you think that she would like to know about you, remember you?"  
  
"I have no doubt about that Serena," Sera said calmly. "It's just that if the girls knew about me, they might start to blame themselves for not being able to save me. Especially Amy, since she was the one that found me almost dead. Please Serena, just leave it alone."  
  
"I will, but I don't like it," Serena said. She looked at her clock. 5:39 a.m. "Oh my gosh! I have to get up for school in less than two hours!"  
  
"That's okay," Sera said. "You'll get the best night's sleep ever." Serena stared at her like she had become a giant spider. "I'll put you to sleep and you'll feel like you've had ten hours of sleep instead of two."  
  
"Pretty nifty trick," Serena said. "What do I do?"  
  
"Just lay down and close your eyes. I'll do the rest."  
  
Serena did as instructed. Sera placed her hands on Serena's forehead and closed her eyes. For a moment, both twins glowed pink. When the glow dissipated, Serena was sound asleep.  
  
"Sleep well, Serena." With those words, Sera left her sister's room and the house entirely. She needed to watch for Negaverse activity. That way, she could whisper it to one of the girls and the Sailor Scouts could come to the rescue.  
  
But for now, there was nothing and Sera just sat atop the Tokyo Tower, watching the city that was slowly awakening with the rising sun.  
  
End 3/3  
  
  
Author's Note  
If I get good feedback, I might make a sequel to this storyline. You never know, I could make Sera an important character in the rest of my stories. Or I could have Sera visit everyone else. Or I could show Sera's POV at important parts of the series. I don't know, I'll probably do them all. Just gimme some nice feedback. Thank you very much!!!!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
